So You
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''Soyou (소유)thumb|250px|Soyou *'Nombre real: Kang Ji Hyun (강지현) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, actriz MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Febrero-1992. *'Lugar de nacimiento': Isla Jeju, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB. *'Signo Zodiacal': Acuario. *'Horoscopo Chino: '''Mono de Agua. *'Estatura: 1.72cm. *'''Peso: 50 Kg. *'Grupo:' SISTAR (씨스타). SI★/SISTAR. *'Agencia:' Starship Entertainment Biografia Nació en la isla de Jeju el 12 de febrero de 1992 y vivió allí hasta el primer grado. Tuvo un casting como cantante en un retiro de la escuela, fue durante el primer año de la escuela secundaria. Cantó la canción Gavy NJ durante un show de talentos y resultó que un funcionario de una agencia de talentos había estado allí. Fue alumna durante unos tres años, incluyendo el momento en que era integrante de 4Minute. Temas para Dramas * Saying I Love You - Playful Kiss OST * It’s Ok - Gloria OST - Soyou y J2 woo Colaboraciones *Oficially missing you, too - Geeks, Soyou. *White Love - K.Will, Soyou & JeongMin. *Goodbye - Hong Dae Kwang & Soyou. Programas de TV *2010: Children Of The Night (With Infinite) *2011: Hello Baby Sistar & Leeteuk (Super Junior) *2010: Super Rival 2 (vs. Miss A) *2011: STAR DANCE BATTLE (vs. [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow Rainbow''']) *2011: Super Junior Foresight *2011: Idol Star Athletics Championship *2011: Idol conference. *2012: 도전1000곡 (Desafío 1000) *2012: The Beatles Code 2 (Con U-Kiss) *2012: 4Minute Travel Maker (Ep. 3) *2012: MBC Chuseok special *2012:Wrestling Idol *2012: Sponge Zero *2012: MBC World Changing Quiz Show *2012: MBC Talk Show *2013: Hello Baby Boyfriend (Ep. 1) *2013: MC de M!Countdown. *2013: MNET School Of Rock *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013: JTBCi Shinhwa broadcast *2013: I Love You More Studio (Sistar and Shinhwa) *2013: Inmortal Song 2 *2013: The human Condition Programas de Radio *2010: ShimShim Tapa *2011: Kiss The Radio *2011: MBC Radio *2011: Starry Night Radio *2012: Boom Young Street *2012: Kiss The Radio Anuncios *2010: Samsung Yepp *2012: Pelicana Chicken *2012'': Korando C'' *2012'': Snickers'' *2012'':Let's be Cafe Time''! *2012: Nepa ISENBERG *2013: Solar-C Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: Sistar * Ex-Grupo Kpop: '4minute *'Familia: Padres, hermano mayor (ocho años mayor) y hermana mayor (cuatro años mayor). *'Tipo De Ropa: '''Femenina y original. *'Especialidad: 'Canto y modelaje. *'Personalidad: 'Se caracteriza por ser madura, cariñosa, tímida, alegre y graciosa. *'Color Favorito: '''Verde manzana y rosado. *Dicen que se parece a la actriz Lee Mi Yeon *Comparte habitación con Dasom *Ella y Dasom son las más altas del grupo. *Muchos idols la eligen como su tipo ideal al igual que su compañera Hyorin . *Resulta que Soyou se habia estado preparando para ser parte de 4minute. "Soyou y 4Minute estaban juntas en los años de aprendiz. Sin embargo, Soyou salió del grupo a sólo unos días antes de que el grupo hiciera su debut. Después del cierre del debut de SISTAR en Music Bank, Soyou lloro después de bajar del escenario, se emocionó tras recibir una palabra de aliento de su amiga Hyuna". *Ella, Baek Ho de NU'EST y Jung Hee Chul de ZE:A son los unicos idols cantantes de Jeju. *Le gustan los chicos que tienes aspecto de malos, como el actor Yoo Ah in. *Es la chica ideal de SungKyu de Infinite, incluso le regaló un helado y le dedicó la canción "Nothing Better". *Es amiga cercana de Nicole de KARA, Key de SHINee y WooHyun de INFINITE. *En el programa MBC Chuseok Special, ‘Wrestling Idol‘, Ricky de Teen Top, se le confesó dedicandole un poema con las letras de su nombre. Fue la pareja que más atención se llevó durante el programa. *Soyou dijo: "Yo no hablo, la gente me ve como una mujer tranquila, me limito a sentarme en silencio con mi pelo largo y liso". *Tiene problemas de vista, por eso es común verla entrecerrando los ojos. *No le gustan las serpientes. *Es buena imitando voces. *En una boda cantó la cancion "I Choose You to Love You" junto con la cantante original, Hyorin. *En una foto de graduación se le ve un parecido con la joven actriz Jin Ji Hee. *El Mc Boom dijo que estaba en el puesto 8 de las mejores vocalistas de Corea. *El tiempo que ha estado en SISTAR, ha cambiado el color de su cabello en tres veces 2010 castaño oscuro (color natural); a fines del 2010 castaño claro/rubio y actualmente, es de color caoba. *Le gusta comer de todo, por mas extraño que parezca. *Le gusta dormir desnuda. *Hyorin dijo que Soyou nunca conseguiria un chico por es muy exigente y cambia de gustos muy rapido. *Contó haber visto un fantasma. En la tranmision del 2 de julio de KBS Hello, compartió una historia acerca de un momento en el que vio un fantasma: "Durante mis dias de aprendiz , recuerdo haberne subido a un ascensor con un amigo, cuando se abrió la puerta alquien estaba parado allí, asi que grite, entonces mi amigo me miro´y me preguntó ¿Qué te pasa? No hay nadie allí. *Desde que hizo el juego de los Pockys con Sungkyu de Infinite, siempre se les vincula. *Sus compañeras dicen que ella es la segunda Hyorin por su cuerpo y su voz. *En una reciente perfomance de Sistar en Gayo Daejun 2012, en donde se presentó la canción Alone ver. Rock, Soyou demostró tener mucha energía física y vocal en este tipo de música, por lo que los fans comentarion que perfectamente podía interpretar canciones de ese tipo. *Durante los Melon Music Awards 2012, mostró su esmalte de uñas a sus fans, donde se podía leer STAR1 en dorado. *En un reciente episodio de "Mnet School Of Rock", Soyou lloró tras la fría acogida de los alumnos del colegio al que visitaban, esto resultó siendo una broma sorpresa hecha por la producción del programa. *Participo como juez en Hello Baby! de Boyfriend (Hello Baby! septima temporada). *Realizó una performance en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "You like me, I like you", junto a Seung Ho y Mir de MBLAQ. *En el Music Bank Jakarta 2013 realizó un solo con la canción "I think I". Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galeria 37341_136427113041947_136292763055382_320053_4622236_n.jpg 37341_136427119708613_136292763055382_320055_3083299_n.jpg 189371_189414997762901_104640876240314_426224_8280615_n.jpg 73667_163874463630545_136292763055382_480521_6845246_n.jpg 63qcbsqn1qzy0bdo11280.jpg 167715_191680760849915_136292763055382_668718_1499650_n.jpg 41256_104244942970034_104240922970436_34896_5421643_n.jpg soyou-sistar-sistar-EC-94-A8-EC-8A-A4-ED-83-80-15078034-500-333.jpg 76644_172852976066027_136292763055382_535660_4998851_a.jpg soyou-SISTAR-How-Dare-You-Concept-Photos-sistar-EC-94-A8-EC-8A-A4-ED-83-80-17440636-566-720.jpg 43423.png 456789.png 399112_404826242880806_223111407718958_1449985_44469199_n.jpg 554947 404826279547469 223111407718958 1449988 1566463938 n.jpg 297129_284166611605948_151014064921204_1065111_1482813943_n.jpg 1111111111_s.jpg AwFTswvCIAI8JaQ.jpg large.jpeg AwFT0axCMAAwP01.jpg large.jpeg AwFTi-HCQAATaju.jpg large.jpeg 602409_463185573693252_1868169902_n.jpg soyou45_副本.jpg soyou45o_副本.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Starship Entertainment